Dance Moms
Dance Moms is a reality television series that debuted on Lifetime on July 13, 2011. The show originally followed the early training and careers of children in dance and show business under the tutelage of Abby Lee Miller, as well as the interactions of the instructor and the dancers with their mothers Plot Ok so the show is about a 400 pound woman called Abby Lee Miller screaming at a bunch of kids while their mothers rip each others throats off. Its basically bad girls club and dance class mixed together They compete every weekend for some pretty fake competions and somehow always get first place (how?) Oh, there's also this annoying ass studio called "Candy Apples" the owner is Cathy, the most annoying person you'll ever meet. Her and Abby have that kind of Mr Krabs vs Plankton kind of relationship Mothers (Seasons 1-8) Melissa Ziegler-Gisoni: the mother of Maddie and Mackenzie. Her daughter, Maddie was known to be Abby's favorite student during her time on the show, which caused a lot of shit between the other moms and Abby * Maddie Ziegler: Melissa's daughter and the reason all the mothers hate each other. * Mackenzie Ziegler: Melissa's Daughter and the one Melissa always neglects Christi Lukasiak: Chloe's mom and the craziest bitch out of all the mothers. She drinks a lot (abby called her out on it in one episode) and fights with the moms. She left season 4 because Abby's bitch ass insulted Chloe's eye and she got super pissed. They come back in season 7 but Christi becomes too much of a fame hoe so she fights with everyone she sees * Chloe Luksaiak: Christi's Daughter and the one child (next to brooke and paige) who abby shits on and screams at her. She leaves in season 4 due to Abby insulting a medical condition she has. She appears in season 7 just so they (more Christi then anything) can get the spotlight Holly Frazier: Nia's Mom and the only mother that doesn't lose their shit every time Abby or one of the moms insult each other or their kids. * Nia Frazier: Holly's daughter and a one hell of a good dancer. Take notes Abby/Maddie, she can outdance any fucker out their. Kelly Hyland: Paige and Brookes mom. Abby hates her ass and Cleary dislikes her kids. They fought in season 4 which caused the hylands to leave. Jill Vertes: Kendalls mom. I cant stand this bitch, I really cant. She called a kid "dumb" and insults others to make her child look like a dance goddess. * Kendall Vertes: Jill's Daughter and a brat. She literally cries in every fucking episode and its annoying as shit. Ashlee Allen: Brynn's mom and a overall bitch of season 6-7. She starts shit with others, called a kid "old news" and talks shit to children * Brynn Rumfallo: Ashlee's daughter and the main reason Jill would kill her to get Kendall Famous Kira Girard: Kalani's mom and looks like she just got back from a stripper club. If you fuck with her, shes gonna break you in half * Kalani Hilkier: Kira's Daughter and is probably the nicest on the show (next to Nia and Chloe) Yolanda Walmsley: Ellianna's mom and a fucking pyscho. Nah im deadass serious shes a fucking lunatic. She screamed at a kid and choked Stacey on live television. Her superpower: making everyone around her want to ring her neck. Stacey Ketchman: Lillianna's mother and a hardcore bitch. She's quiet as a mouse in seasons 6-7 but season 8 is where she draws the line of being a fucking bitch. As mentioned above, Yolanda choked her. Christy Hunt: Sarah's mom and Abby's twin. She gets her daughter kicked off the team every week because of her smartass mouth Jessalyn Siwa: JoJo's mom and a fat bitch. She attacks everyone, even Abby. * JoJo Siwa: Jessalyn's daughter, A smartass, and looks like a unicorn puked rainbows and bows all over her. She left season 6 for the most gayest channel on the planet: Nickelodeon Category:TV shows